


Hot When Jealous

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: i am asahamed v v ashamed. thats why i dont have a summary. but really i have no idea what the summary is so i have no bother to write some of the summaries. soz not soz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am asahamed v v ashamed. thats why i dont have a summary. but really i have no idea what the summary is so i have no bother to write some of the summaries. soz not soz.

"Did you get number seven yet?" She asks Draco.

The two of them were in the shared common room working on homework from Professor Sprout. Like he had been doing the whole day, he ignored her, acted like he weren't even talking to her.

"Okay." She slammed her book shut, "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird since the meeting with Blaise and Ginny yesterday."

He set his quill down on the desk and turned to stare at her with a blank face.

"Did something happened at Rosmerta's?" she questioned.

No reply.

"Okay," she stood up from the floor, right in front of the couch. "It has to be something I did, right?"

Silence.

She moved to stand in front of him, placing her arms on his biceps.

"I hate to break it to you, Draco, but I can't read minds. So you're either gonna have to tell me what's wrong with you or suck it up." She rolled her eyes.

He always did this, got mad for whatever reason and then completely shut her out. He expected her to just automatically know what was wrong with him, but she didn't, she never did.

"Okay," he nodded. He gently pushed her arms away from his biceps, stood up and roughly placed his hands on her small waist.

"You tell me what's wrong with this picture," he began, "I spent two hours watching my girlfriend flirt with Blaise yesterday."

He walked backwards until Hermione's back hit the wall. His face was so close to hers, she could feel every breath he took.

She was anything and everything but surprised. Draco was always getting jealous for no reason, accusing her of flirting with people she had absolutely no interest in.

She let out a long breath, "I was not flirting with Blaise!"

"Oh but you were," he said tauntingly.

His eyes traveled down to her lips. He took his bottom lip between his teeth before speaking again.

"You did that thing where you bat your eyelashes and giggle like a school girl," he informed.

"I-I never-" He cut her off.

"You may not realize it..." his index finger moved to trace down her jawline as his eyes met hers again, "but you do, a lot actually."

At that point, she was struggling to catch her breath. She weren't sure why she was all of a sudden so intimidated-and turned on-by Draco.

"Has anyone ever told you're hot when you're jealous?" She asked nervously, hating the way her voice was shaking.

He knew he was making her weak; he completely ignored her comment.

"Do you know what usually happens after you do that?" he leaned down even close to her so that his lips ghosted over hers.

She didn't even have a chance to respond.

"Sex."


End file.
